The Lost Chronicles
by Bloom United
Summary: In the night at Helms Deep something tragic happens that changes everyone’s lives, including King Elessar’s and Mirkwood’s heir prince. AU and quite a lot of OOC, this is SLASH! The Lost Chronicles begin…
1. Blinded By Despair

**Title: **The Lost Chronicles

**Authors:** Bloom United

**Intro: **Hey everyone! There are two of us writing this and just so you know while you're reading (if you don't quit along the way reading the warnings) you'll maybe find different styles of writing, because after all, this is our first time working together. We love reviews; actually we will be really glad for any review we can get (reviews inspire the writer : ))! Critics are completely allowed and if you notice any mistakes feel free to notice us, it will only improve our writing! However, we **HATE FLAMES**, so if you don't like any of the warnings we told or just think this all is crap just go away right now, if you do continue flaming you'll be considered a brainless moron who apparently doesn't know how to read. Flames won't be tolerated! This is pretty much all, if you have any questions, just e-mail us!

**Warnings:** Slash, character death, incest, strong violence at some parts.

This is **SLASH**, which means male/male pairings in this case, so if you dislike it you're most welcome to hit back button right away. If you do decide to stay please read this, there will be some **INCEST** included, we cannot tell just how much right away but it will be some. There will also be **HET** and again we can't tell you how much but slash will be the main story base. **CHARACTER DEATH** is included too and as you can see this is **AU** and probably **OOC**. So if you don't tolerate or just don't like any of those you're free to go or continue.

**Disclaimer:** The genius Tolkien owns everything, characters and all, and if he knew what we're doing he'd cry, very, very hard...

**Summary: **In the night at Helms Deep something tragic happens that changes everyone's lives, including King Elessar's and Mirkwood's heir prince. AU and quite a lot of OOC, this is SLASH! The Lost Chronicles begin…

_Few stories left intact during the years. As the legends are passed on from one generation to another they are changed by ones imagination. The Lord of the Rings isn't one of the few, little pieces of the puzzle were chipped through the year and lost. Well, not entirely lost. __Maybe the entire truth was too horrible for all the fairy tales that followed, maybe we read a softer version, in which the horrific content is deleted. No one can know for sure, there are theories of course, but the exact truth? Perhaps it was lost indeed, we know better than that though. You may call this guessing and after all maybe it is, but you choose what to believe. __And we believe in one thing, it is never all._

**CHAPTER 1: BLINDED BY DESPAIR**

_The night of the battle at Helms Deep_

It was a hard battle, anyone could tell, many spoke that they don't stand a chance but they fought nonetheless. We couldn't even call it a battle; after all they were in a war, this time it was a war for humankind, for the lives of Middle-earth.

The leader of the elven army was now battling almost alone on the high walls of Helms Deep. He saw dead bodies of filthy orcs mingled with pure elven ones all around him, some elves there he knew his whole life and yet he couldn't falter.

He continued to fight using all of his skills he managed to collect. Somehow he felt like he was going to die that night. He felt that they were losing while his sword automatically slided through the flesh surrounding him. The elf was left all by him self. The ones that stood by his side failed some time ago. As his own thoughts and exhaustion started overwhelming him he noticed a light of hope. One of his kind was right at his back. The Prince was holding a sword and swinging it around as if it was made of wood. As the leader tried to turn and thank the other, the elven the prince swung the sword on him and was blocked. Haldir couldn't believe his eyes as he faced the blue, suddenly cold ones, the eyes he knew his whole life. He felt he was going to be killed, but not by his own kind.

He decided to believe that it was only confusion what made his friend swing at him, it was night after all, and raining, it is possible he simply didn't recognise him. His hopes however were ruined at once as Legolas looked him straight in the eye and swung again. Haldir blocked it once again and tried to reason his friend,"Legolas! Peace! It is only I, Haldir!"

Legolas's angry gaze, yes, angry, it was anger in his eyes, pure anger shone out of them and his steely gaze didn't break at all as he retorted in a hissed whisper, "I know."

"What is wrong?" followed the answer which caused the prince to strike harder.

"I am tired of you playing me like an orc! Do not lie anymore. I am no fool! I saw the way you two looked at each other!" screamed Legolas striking between his words as the orcs watched confused.

"You are talking of Aragorn! There is nothing between us anymore, it was a long time ago, I do not know what you have heard or seen but it is forbidden." answered Haldir in a calm voice.

Legolas's strikes softened because he was only doing this to pour his entire wrath on Haldir and intimidate him. As he softened, Haldir's blocks softened too and he concentrated his attacks on orcs.

"You still love him. I know! You are trying to take him away!" continued Legolas stubbornly but this time swinging on orcs.

Haldir sighed and stabbed one orc to death as he responded, "I may love him, for I won't lie to you Legolas, I do love him still, but we will never be together again! I wouldn't try to take him away."

The elven prince glanced at the other elf suspiciously and then spoke, "But, you still love him, you love him and I know you would grab the first opportunity to be with him despite me or anyone else for that matter!" All calmness was gone and Legolas was full of anguish once again. He slain an orc with that kind of force that made Haldir freeze, and yet he couldn't close his mouth as the prince already claimed Aragon as his own.

"No, Legolas! Listen to your words! This isn't you! What would your father---"

"LEAVE my father out of this. I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong."

"Have you been talking to Aragorn? And what does this have to do with you?" Haldir added suspiciously "Are you in love with him?" he asked.

Legolas felt speechless, he went too far, but just as he gathered himself to answer another strong voice broke in, "NAN BARAD! Nan barad! Nan barad! Haldir, nan barad!"

As Aragorn yelled this he locked his eyes with Haldir for a moment, in that moment thousand words were exchanged between their gaze, love and compassion, consolation, emotions so strong flew through that one look. Haldir smiled lightly to his love and Aragorn did the same at the sight of his beloved still standing strong, then he continued with the battle and a tie of their gaze was broken.

Legolas saw all of it, and felt and read every unspoken word that was. He couldn't stand the thought of it any longer, orcs were still hurling all around but a big numb sensation formed in his mind. He didn't particularly care about the orcs, or wether he'd be killed, no, all he cared about now, all his strength and devotion in that moment was formed into anger he felt for Haldir. He took everything from him and he had to pay. Legolas moved, his steps precariously light, he walked to the spot where Haldir was still fighting. An orc ran to his side but he merely noticed when he stabbed him, he just moved on, his anger taking away his clear mind.

Haldir was dodging, hitting and stabbing everywhere he could, the large amount of orcs that surrounded him was somewhat smaller but there were still many to kill. He had no time to look around and so he didn't see Legolas approaching. He saw him at last when he stood right in from of him, dangerous and feral he looked, his eyes were clouded with ferocity of anger. At that moment Haldir felt only one thing, a feeling he hadn't felt a long time, he was _afraid._

"L-Legolas, calm down, I-I'm sure that Aragorn would have chosen you if things were different--"Legolas still didn't move, Haldir knew why he had to be afraid, he knew it all too well.

The orcs were now swarming all over, one swung at Haldir and the elf killed him but there were more. Legolas got angrier with every moment as he watched how Haldir avoided every blow, he wanted to see him hurt. Finally to his satisfaction Haldir was wounded and he squirmed in pain, he let out a gasp and his lips formed one name, a name Legolas easily read, he whispered _Aragorn._

That was one final step over the brink of wrath Legolas felt, like a wolf when spotted his prey he ran to Haldir and while his fiend was still standing despite the wound he stabbed him on the back, in that moment he felt only pleasure for hurting him, hurting him oh so bad. He didn't care that stabbing his friend on the back was cowardice, only the gratification mattered.

Haldir's breath caught in his throat, his mind immediately flew to Aragorn, calling him, the elf knew his time has come. With all the strength he managed to collect he slowly turned around, and to his utter horror he saw Legolas, so after all, he had to pay. He understood then, when he saw Legolas's eyes, he understood why he did it and smiled, but the pain was too great to keep smiling. The elven prince saw his fiend smile; he saw life slowly emerging out of the body, fëa leaving, then was when the numbness was gone. Legolas felt terrified at once, he killed his own friend, he saw him dying. His mind was a mess; the only rational solution was to flee for the graveness of his crime was too dire, and so he did.

An impulse of panic slashed through Aragorn's mind. "Haldir..." escaped his lips.

He blocked an orc, stabbed him, turned around on his heel and ran where he knew his love was. Despite the rain he felt exactly where Haldir was. They had a special bound; between a million elves he could choose his love without seeing their faces. There wasn't a time in his life when his limbs felt so heavy and his heart so bleeding. And there he was, his lover, standing with his back turned to Aragorn, his sword dropping out of his hand and blood irrigating his armour. As the elf started to fall Aragorn ran and kneeled behind him catching his light body like he used to. Haldir's long, blonde hair rested on Aragorn's shoulder as his lips opened wide.

The Lothlorien elf let out a gasp of pain, his vision started to blur but despite all that, despite all the pain he still recognised Aragorn. He was holding him, he was there and that was all that mattered, in that moment death seemed so lovely and yet so cruel. He would die in the arms of his beloved, watching his handsome face covered with tears mixed in blood for the last time. But, he would die. And that meant that he would part forever from him, even in death they couldn't be together for none knew where mortal souls passed when the bodies of their masters were no longer capable of holding them inside. Another stab of pain reminded him that his time was short. His vision was almost completely clouded, a soothing voice started to call him, he did not recognize it but he knew who it was and why it was calling him. All the lights dimmed, the clear voice was now the only brightness left, yet he felt the strong arms of his beloved still holding him. The Halls were ready, and so with his last breath he breathed in everything that he held dear on that world, every colourful scent and memory. In that moment fëa left his body and passed to another world, a world where only light and beauty dwells, heavens without despair or grief.

Aragorn stared in the elf's pupils as the light has left them, the light that kept Aragorn himself alive for all these years. A tear escaped the man's lashes, landed on his lover's dead cheek and continued to slide to his pointy ears, clearing the blood and dirt on its way. That drop of sorrow was followed by another one, and another one, and more until the man himself couldn't see the difference between the rain that was falling on Haldir's body and the rain that was caused by his pain. Another slash crossed his mind, but this one wasn't caused by Haldir, it was caused by a blade of revenge. A sudden anger possessed his trembling body as he made a promise to himself, that he was going to kill every last orc in this battle with his own hands. That will be the only way that he could be certain that he has killed his love's assassin and made complete revenge. "The murderer will die under my hand and no other." Promised Aragorn silently as he ran to the ladder with his mad strength on its maximum and a razor look that didn't need a sword to cut through flesh. For the first time that night Aragorn and Legolas merged by their feelings, they were ready to go to the end for the ones they love.

_ ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )_

_The Gates of Mordor, the ending of the Last Battle_

Orcs, death, blood, clearness, freedom, relief and victory were the words that swirled around in the mind of the mighty one of the nine companions that moved from Rivendell on a quest. Aragorn stood in front of the fiery Gates of Mordor and saw it all crumbling down, he saw orcs fleeing and the Eye falling down, he saw evil perishing in the dark abyss from where it came. He saw it all. They won and the mission he set up to do was completed. Frodo was safe as well as his other seven companions, except for Boromir whose spirit left the boundaries of Middle-earth some time ago. One might think this all was a great reason to be joyed and merry, for everything was now done, and yet, this was not the case at the soon-to-be the great king of men.

A day of the coronation would be a joyous day for anyone, anyone who had their loved and beloved on their sides. But, Aragorn was a different tale. There wasn't a way that the person who he tarnished and respected and most of all, loved the most in the whole world would and could be there. He was almost dreaming with his eyes wide open as he remembered Haldir's blonde hair shining as the sun itself, his gracious outlines and every curve of his body that the man now felt on his fingertips moving in front of him. He could picture the elf as if he was standing right in front of him, and he was. It couldn't be, no, and it wasn't. "Aragorn? Are you alright? It is over..." gently whispered Legolas. No, in Aragorn's eyes Legolas could never be Haldir, only merely a replacement. But he couldn't know surely because his heart was feeling the blade that stabbed Haldir still and he was not ready to forget that so soon.

"I, I'm fine." The man finally stuttered, with one look in his eyes Legolas knew he was not. The elf decided to let it go and smiled lightly, though he felt a pang in his heart for he suspected the man's thoughts but he understood, every wound was still fresh and it would take time.

"Good, for you should be." Legolas continued but Aragorn didn't pay much attention to him, he was in his own world now, maybe it would be best to leave for now, the prince concluded. While quietly walking away he glanced at his secret love once more, despite all the blood and mud and scars from the battle, he still looked glorious. Legolas smirked, and as he was completely lost in his musings about how even more beautiful the man would be when he would take off that shirt too, he almost stumbled down on something that 'suddenly' appeared out of the thin air. That 'something' turned out to be Gimli and he glared at his elven friend, "What? Now you're trying to step on me because you know I bested you again in our little competition?" he added with an amusing tone.

"On contraire, Gimli, I was trying to show a simple sample for you to understand easier the difference between my achievement and yours. My, high achievement, beat your, short achievement, in a way I almost stepped at you just now. But your, short achievement, because of its stubbornness just refuses to accept my, high achievement, as better. And, yes, an Oliphant still counts as ten." Answered Legolas without taking a breath for not to give the dwarf a chance to answer. As he looked down on his stunned friend the elf turned around and walked away with tears in his eyes for he has not yet forgave Haldir for his love and the pain he caused to Aragorn, nor himself for killing one of the best people he would ever meet, nor the way he just treated the person who only meant him well.

Gimli was still standing in the same spot, looking as his friend left. He hadn't talked to him like this since the beginning of the quest, something was wrong and he would not rest (as usual) until he finds out what it is that's bothering his best friend.

Legolas walked aimlessly around the battlefield, through dead orcs and men, he had a lot to think about now that the war was over. He feared that moment and it came now, he had to face all of his sins that were suppressed in the time of war for his own and others well being, but he could suppress them no more. The night at Helms Deep kept resurfacing over and over again in his mind, the crime he made, it seemed, would never leave him alone until he is punished for it.

Legolas was not a bad elf, his heart and soul were pure, his whole life he had been doing nothing but good; defending his country, his friends, his people, sacrificing himself, always putting everyone else's need in front of his own. And now, when he made one mistake, one bad thing, one sin on his impeccable record it was as if the world was falling down. The elf's dreams were filled with his crime, it tortured him night and day, and he feared how it will torture him now when he had nothing on his mind to worry. Legolas knew he had to face it one day, when he faces his misdeed he will know how to repent and what to do. But he couldn't, he just couldn't face it yet. He felt tremendously guilty, he always loved and respected Haldir and in a moment of blind rage for love all was gone.

In his sorrow he felt something twitching his sleeve, he turned in self defence. "Hey, Legolas, it is just me! Merry!" cheerfully said the hobbit.

Legolas thanked the Valar. At last someone happy and honest, he was tired of speaking with people who were not ready for conversations, and he was also tired of being all by himself with his thoughts. That little hand pulled him out of his dark thoughts by his sleeve.

"What is it Merry?" Legolas asked hopefully for he was more than happy to finally have a normal adult or not so adult conversation with someone. As the elf looked at him with his full concentration Merry hesitated "Well, Legolas, we've been friends for a while and you've got to know our culture as same as we have yours---"

"What is it, Merry?" interrupted Legolas worryingly.

"Well, and you know our flaws comparing to your people---"nervously continued the hobbit.

"Please, get to the point, Merry; you are starting to worry me." Interrupted again Legolas but this time interested. He might not be the only one who did something to one of his friends, but still he was worried about the rest of the hobbits.

"Well, you know us long enough to be aware of our tradition of having… a second lunc---"his stomach was the one that interrupted him this time.

Legolas burst into laughter, part bitter part roaring, for he was not sure if he should be happy that this was not serious, or guilty because of his thoughts.

Merry was just standing with his cheeks blushing not knowing how to read that.

"May I know what caused your laughter so I could join, young prince?" Came Gandalf's friendly voice from behind them.

"Merry finds the previous war exhausting so he needs to indemnify his supplies. Again." Smiled back young elf joking his way out of another one.

"So that is the case. Come, young hobbit, we can---. "

Legolas stopped listening, another thing drew his attention. Aragorn was standing in the distance, looking in his direction. Could he know?

Gandalf watched as the beautiful young elf moved away from them. His lithe figure slowly slipped away, barely touching the ground, the old wizard watched it, he always admired the elves and their beauty. He knew they were the most wonderful beings ever and after all these ages he still loved to watch how miraculous they are, especially this young elf. "Who could not love him?" murmured Gandalf into his chin.

"What was that Gandalf?" asked Merry and looked expectantly at the old Maiar, Gandalf looked back at the young hobbit and quickly regained his composure as he continued,"Yes, yes, we can go to fetch you and Pippin some food, come on now, quickly." He rushed away with beaming Merry closely following his step.

Legolas still stood there, his gaze transfixed to Aragorn who had turned his head away a while ago, the elf couldn't stop watching how magnificent and proud king Elessar looked right at that moment. It was evident that he was still grieving but to Legolas who was blinded by love, Aragorn would look extraordinary beautiful with his face covered in orcs vomit. It is true that elves never really cared about outside beauty, it attracted them, of course, but as they all were already by themselves fair they looked to the other things first.

But Aragorn was a man, and although he lived with elves never was one. The blonde figure whose hair was playing on the breeze was starting to be irresistible to him. The one elf who he didn't notice enough before, the one he felt so cruel about few moments earlier looked like one of the Valar as he laughed from his heart. But, the elf felt Aragorn's gaze on him and turned around. The man watched him a few moments and then turned his head away. Legolas started coming towards him then.

"Came back from the land of dead?" noticed Legolas with a bitter smile hanging of his lips.

"Yes, I am sorry, Legolas. I was rude." Said Aragorn while his eyes dropped from Legolas's face because he couldn't bear to look at him.

"No need to be… I know what you've been through..." answered the prince with sympathy in his voice.

"You do?" reacted Aragorn a bit louder than he should.

"Yes, it was your people, and your friends among elves the orcs slaughtered." added Legolas.

"Oh…" calmed Aragorn.

"The people you love…" whispered Legolas trying not to give away anything.

Aragorn stared at him several moments not sure how to react, he could give away himself without any need to. In the other hand, if he did Legolas might help him release his pain and forget Haldir.

Legolas wasn't sure what he was doing. "I know…" he repeated the words he said little over a month ago to Haldir in halftone.

_ ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )_

Ada- dad

Adar- father

Fëa- spirit

Well if you've come this far at least tell us what do you think! Reviews inspire the writer!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Withdrawal of the Shadow

**CHAPTER 2: WITHDRAWAL OF THE SHADOW**

_The Last Battle has ended- Rivendell_

Elrond was standing on his balcony, a warm breeze carrying his dark hair. His eyes were fixed on a horizon in the distance. A change was coming and it was bringing the warmth with it. But the changes weren't just in the air; they were roaming the Rivendell's walls too. Elrond felt old, the calling of the sea grew stronger every day in his heart. His daughter would never feel it or maybe she would but her choice was already made and his heart was almost jumping out of his chest because of it. Nor the twins were themselves these days; they became clouded by the shadow and burdened by their obligations to their land. The elven lord sighed silently, because of the darkness of Mordor he has lost more than many can imagine. He looked at his royal gardens little below the bedroom balcony and in his mind a memory of happier times appeared. The wind blew stronger this time, it was a warm and soothing wind, unlike all the winds that used to come in the dark days. Elrond was worried and there were a few things that could ease his troubling but this breezing relaxed him somehow. The Lord gazed over once more, was it just his imagination or did everything become so much brighter? The changes were coming, he noted, but these weren't the bad ones.

Could it really be? Could it be that it is over? His heart knew that it was but his mind was still in doubt, though after seeing everything so serene and beautiful again he knew it truly was over.

Elrond rushed out of the balcony to inform everyone, these were the most wonderful news he got in a long time. He ran to the Hall of Fire for he knew everyone was there. His children were probably musing and waiting, always waiting and now they will wait no more.

It wasn't ordinary to see one of the highest elven Lords and his King at that running like mad and barely noticing his counsellor, so Erestor rushed after him.

His strong feet quickly brought him to the retirement room. As he rushed in pushing the doors away, his look shining like it used to and Erestor bumping into him as he suddenly stopped, the twins stood up alarmed in wonder, like cats, one reflecting the other. Arwen just looked up from her book for she was still affected by her mortality and felt nothing else could surprise her. She was only waiting for her beloved to take her passionately because she knew she was his only one.

"The shadow… it…" began Elrond with an effort.

"What is it?? Have they failed?? Oh, no… "Cried out Arwen.

"No, on contrary. It is gone." Elrond responded.

Arwen's book fell out of her hands, Elladan and Elrohir wore the same looks of disbelief and happiness on their faces. Everyone was so overwhelmed to even move. Erestor was the first one to speak after a few minutes, "Are you sure? My Lord?"

"As sure as I can be my friend!" Elrond turned to look at him and saw the sigh his counsellor let out. A tear of joy was sliding down Arwen's face now and the twins had huge grins plastered on.

"We must celebrate this! Immediately! Ada!" Elladan almost screamed and Elrohir nodded vigorously.

Arwen still wasn't moving so Erestor asked her, afraid that this moment of joy wouldn't be ruined, "My Lady, Lord Aragorn, is he? Is he alive?"

She looked up, her look expressionless, then her lips curved into a beautiful smile and she whispered, "Yes!" her eyes were shining as she yelled once again, "Yes! Yes! He is alive!"

She looked up, her look expressionless, then her lips curved into a beautiful smile and she whispered, "Yes!" her eyes were shining as she yelled once again, " Yes! Yes! He is alive!"

She finally stood up, hugged her brothers, pecked her father and ran pass the confused Erestor.

Arwen began packing like a maniac, ripping her dresses out of her wardrobe and folding them into packs. They must hurry. She wasn't going to wait any longer, her life was short enough already.

Elrond entered the room and put his hand on Arwen's shoulder. She turned around and looked at him. "What is it, ada?? I have to pack."

He glared into her innocent eyes and spoke "Are you positive, Arwen? You still believe your place is on his side?"

"With all my heart" answered Arwen without a blink.

"Are you going to believe that after years from now?" asked again Elrond.

"With all my heart." Repeated Arwen.

"Do you wish to marry him and none else before him??" Elrond asked his final question as he looked deep into her eyes.

She stood there with all the memories coming to her, thinking a moment but not letting herself show it.

"I do."

"Than I shall not hold you any longer. We must be in Gondor by the time of coronation and it is your right and luck to be there for another reason." Smiled Elrond with tears in his eyes. He hugged her again, kissed her forehead and left the room.

Arwen stood like that, stunned for a few minutes and then sat on her bed. She forgot about the packing.

Everyone was informed about the victory and with the first morning light the party of elves that was supposed to leave for Gondor was packed and ready. Arwen looked upon the great elven kingdom that was her home for many centuries, she knew she wouldn't see it for a long time, with one last look on such beauty she spurred her horse and their journey to Gondor started.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )

_Back at the Gates of Mordor _

Legolas wasn't sure what he was doing. "I know…" he repeated the words he said little over a month ago to Haldir in halftone.

Aragorn looked up, was this some kind of a game or did Legolas just want to comfort him? "You know what?" he asked a bit stressed.

"I know… I know how it feels to loose the ones you love, I lost many friends through my time." Legolas answered, he couldn't gather the strength to tell him.

"We both lost friends, Legolas, and the people we love. We cannot change it in any way; we must make peace with it. It's sometimes hard though, and I-we can't let it go that easy." The future King of Gondor got into a sullen mood once again.

When Aragorn realised what he was saying he snapped his head up to look at Legolas and saw strange feelings and emotions that he couldn't quite resolve in his eyes. He knew the elf was restraint in such moments so he read it as a need of support and just stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around the prince's back.

Legolas was stunned at the moment by his reaction and not knowing how to read it returned the gesture. They stood like that for a couple of moments that were a pure source of pain for the elf. His wounds didn't hurt at all, it was his heart that wanted to burn its way out of his chest. The man's arms were so strong he wished them never to let go. The warmness of Aragorn's body slightly pressed with his own was almost unbearable to Legolas, so when Aragorn broke away from him it was relaxing and yet too horrifying. The man nodded, "Do not despair my friend." With that said, he stalked away leaving Legolas dumbfounded.

The elf let out a long breath; he couldn't believe what just happened. Aragorn hugged him, it didn't matter that it was only a friendly gesture. That strong arms, his body, his scent, he was so close to him, he hadn't been so close to him in a very long time. That one hug could keep Legolas standing the whole day, now he could endure everything.

Aragorn felt guilty as he walked away, for to him that wasn't just a friendly hug. Deep within it was his way of saying goodbye to Legolas because he was bound to Arwen. Although, he taught, if Legolas gave him a shadow of a sign of love as Haldir did he would leave Arwen and take him for himself.

**( Flashback )**

_Waves of a deep blue ocean were crushing against two black rocks. The shade of the blue was so powerful and intense that no man nor elf nor any creature could even dare to fight it. Aragorn tilted his head to the right admiring the beauty that wilderness provoked. _

"_What??" came a voice._

_Aragorn snapped out of his trance and fixed his pupils out of the ocean. A face appeared in front of his own as a pair of deep blue eyes shone from it piercing him with annoyance. _

"_Why are you staring at me?? And what did you want?? You've been walking here in circles noisier than Oliphant, inviting me, saying it's important and when I show up you stare like an orc to a vegetable." Hissed the voice._

_Aragorn's eyes finally retrieved the focus in the darkness as he recognised the milky-white face with those magnificent blue jewels as Haldir's. _

"_I'm sorry meleth, I got carried away with your beauty." The man said._

"_Aragorn, what do you want?"_

"_What do I want? Well, most of all I want you." He said that with such seductiveness that Haldir almost tripped over a root and fell. He looked Aragorn incredulously and slowly backed away; he didn't want this nor needed it right now. Oh, who was he kidding? He wanted it more than anything but he could never have it, and it had to stop right now._

_The elf plied Aragorn with a look of pure annoyed impatience as he composed himself. "You said it was urgent and important. Get to the point."_

_Aragorn saw that the tactic he was using wouldn't work this time, he had to find a better one, "Already? I thought that we could talk a bit before..."_

_Haldir said nothing, just glared at him._

_The man sighed, "Alright. I'll get to the point then."_

_Marchwarden crossed his hands over his chest and continued to stare annoyingly._

"_Haldir, we both know that we can't be just friends, far from it. I know you love me and I love you. Why fight it?" Aragorn said reasonably. _

"_Why fight it? Why fight it?? Why fight what??" asked Haldir in annoyance. He dissolved his hands from his chest and started to walk silently and slowly around Aragorn forming a circle. _

"_Your imagination has done its thing this time. How can you be so self centred to say such a thing. Just because your mind had a twitch or you're in a mood for a very cruel joke we should all be bowing to you? Like you are a king or a royalty. You should really get rid of that altitude because a- you are never going to be a king, you are too manipulative to become a king and b- you haven't got the blood to be a king. So, there's absolutely no reason for you to act all superior, you're just one more spot in the Middle-earth like the rest of us!" his voice started shivering at this point._

_An awkward silence took its place in which both of them breathed deeply like they ran through the whole Lothlorien forest. A tension started to form between them. Aragorn looked as if he was willing to jump on Haldir at this instance and claim his passionately angry lips._

"_Stop looking at me like that or I swear I'll hit you Aragorn!" the elf shouted hysterically._

"_Why do you still deny it? Our love is free, no one can or will condemn us for it! We are free my love." Aragorn said calmly, oblivious to Haldir's annoyance._

"_We are not free! We will never be! I can't love you! It is forbidden and you should know it!"_

"_Valar gave us our free will when we were born; we are to do with it what we want to. They cannot interfere!" _

"_You have apparently missed a few lessons about what Valar approve or not. They do not and never will approve what you say, maybe you are so bold to talk because you are human, but I am not. I am an elf and the word of Valar must be obeyed without any doubts! It is our guideline and our code! What would Lórien say if he heard you talking like this?" Haldir was raging, not only Aragorn clearly said he didn't care about Valar but he almost dragged him into too. The elves always respected and loved Valar more than people did. Aragorn almost crossed a very dangerous line._

"_I don't care what he would say! I care about you! I love you! Surely they can't deny love, even if they say it's wrong. Love is what moves us." Aragorn yelled back, why won't Haldir understand?_

"_I care. I always cared; you think that all I want right now is to be with you. I don't, I never loved you that much. You live in your own imaginary world Aragorn and that world is not mine." Haldir said it, those painful words that tore his soul too. He lied for everyone's good, he had to. Valar wouldn't permit their love and they had to stop it._

_Aragorn twitched, his face assimilated a painful expression, "You don't mean that. You, you love me! I know it! You can't fool me mela."_

_Haldir simply waved his head sadly and whispered, "No, it was an illusion. I cannot love you, you are my friend and that is the way it shall stay. Goodbye Aragorn, I wish you a happy life."_

_The man's eyes flashed with grief and filled with tears,"Haldir, meleth-nin, don't do this to me! You can't!!" he yelled but Haldir already turned away._

"_Haldir! Don't!" Aragorn screamed and walked after the love of his life but Haldir didn't turn. He had to get away as fast as he could or else he'd crumble, and he couldn't allow it. He ran, through the forest and away from Aragorn. Away from everything. Aragorn's words and pleas still rang in his ears, the tears that sipped from the man's eyes burned like they were his own. He ran away and that was the best or the worst thing he ever did. Haldir stumbled helplessly under a tree when he assured himself that Aragorn wasn't following him anymore. _

_Yes, the man was devastated. The most painful words came out of his most beloved person, the words which cut out his heart and his knees. He didn't remember falling on the grass. All he could remember was combing his fingers between the strokes of his hair and then doing the same to the grass as he fell on his hands without any control of his body. He was completely and utterly broken, inside and outside, tears caressing his face and his fingers in the grass. There was nothing else to live for._

_The rain started crying, uniting the two sad persons in the forest. Haldir watched his face crooked in the drops on the leaves around him, same as his heart was._

"_No more" A voice in his head ringed. "No more."_

_It was all over at last._

**( Flashback End )**

Aragorn twitched from his thoughts. He could not take it any longer. He reached a large rock and ran behind it. Tears slide down his face without control, why was he doing this to himself? The devastated man crouched with his back against the warm surface and buried his face into his palms. He felt something under his foot and peaked between his fingers. He moved his foot and saw one of the hobbit's leaf pins. "Greenleaf." He whispered stroking the smooth surface.

Legolas felt somewhat better, he watched as Aragorn left and turned to leave himself. He was tired of being in that place, the darkness was gone but that didn't mean he liked being in front of the Black Gates surrounded by dead soldiers and orcs. Gimli already left by foot as it seemed for Arod awaited him not too far away. Legolas fondled him proudly, he was a fair and honourable friend through these dark times, and he would have to make sure to award him properly.

Legolas heard another horse approaching behind and then a familiar voice spoke to him, "Going back to Gondor? May I join?"

"Why of course you can my lord!" The elven prince turned around and smiled as he mounted Arod.

"Alright then, my prince!" retorted Eomer.

"Oooh, I see you've been doing some research on me, my lord!" Legolas added amusingly.

"Not a research, merely a question or two, and if you stop calling me my lord I will stop calling you my prince."

"Alright, I will stop calling you my lord. From now on you are a Sir!" answered Legolas.

"And if I am a Sir, you just might be a princeling of Mirkwood." added Eomer with a smirk.

"I see that your source of information was my little soon-to-be-smashed friend Gimli." laughed the prince.

"Oh, now you've made me a traitor." Said the man with irony as Legolas climbed up his horse.

"Shall we gather everyone else?" he added casually, changing the subject

Gandalf was watching in silence from a distance. He gave the hobbits something to eat and glared at Aragorn as he hugged Legolas. Something twitched his heart, something new which wasn't friendship, it was jealousy. How could this happen?? It was just a hug. How could he be jealous about something as innocent as that? But it wasn't innocent, it was not at all. He saw Aragorn's eyes behind Legolas's shoulder. "Filthy man." whispered Gandalf. He could never be worthy of something as pure as the prince.

Eomer and Legolas counted the number of those who fell and ordered the rest of soldiers to gather and bring them back to the city. There would be a big burial ceremony held that night and they had to make sure everyone got the proper medal of honour for the bravery they had shown against the Dark forces, even if the price was their lives. After that Legolas and Eomer continued back to Gondor while chatting about nothing particular, they were finally allowed to talk normally now that everything was finished.

"So, a joyous or not so joyous day for Gondor is approaching?" asked Eomer "Although I think Aragorn is very hurt still. I think I saw him running behind a rock, I do not know what that was."

"A joyous day maybe, we won but many families lost their husbands and brothers, and those scars are not so easily mended…" answered Legolas deep in thoughts.

"Yes. Oh, well, maybe it was just nature calling, after this great battle and all, body has its needs so running behind a rock isn't that strange. Anyway, they could use more trees around here now…"

Legolas stopped listening to Eomer; his heart was aching to leave this dull, gloomy area which aggravated his depressed mood. Why were people forced to participate in such events, these were joyous only to their families, sometimes not even them. He wanted to leave this sullen place but he felt nothing like celebrating either. Nonetheless he continued in as slow pace as it was possible feeling the pain in his chest spreading like a disease in every step of the way.

( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - ) ( - )


End file.
